


That Might be my Mother's Lamp!

by ktsukaharas



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsukaharas/pseuds/ktsukaharas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Aleks thought he was going to find after cleaning Jordan's dusty ass attic was a genie. Also, wishing for only three things is very hard. James' patience is running low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“The last thing I wanted to be doing on a Saturday night is clean your fucking attic, Jordan.” Aleks said while following Jordan up a ladder to said attic. 

“Well, you’re still here aren’t you?” Jordan climbs through the attic access and feels around for the light switch. Aleks stays quiet, still grumbling about being in a dusty, dark attic instead of at home playing video games. 

“Will you two hurry the fuck up? I only came because Jordan said I could get taco bell if I helped clean the attic.” Aron called out, still at the bottom of the ladder. 

“You’re not even attempting to come up here, asshole.” Aleks spat back as he also climbed through the access. 

Jordan finally found the attic light and switched it on, which barely lit up the room. Aleks allowed his eyes to adjust to the dimness and looked around. Jordan’s attic was a fucking mess. There’s boxes and boxes filled with absolute shit and layers of dust and cobwebs throughout the room. 

Aron pokes his head through the entrance, blinking, “This place is disgusting.” 

“That’s why we’re cleaning it!” Jordan claps his hands together, “Let’s get started boys.” 

Aleks and Aron groan as Jordan handed them each garbage bags and told them to throw out any garbage while he sweeps. 

“This looks like garbage,” Aron holds up a photo album of Jordan’s baby pictures, “Looks like we’re throwing this out.”

“Aron!” Jordan ran over to snatch the photo album from Aron’s hands, “These pictures from are years of childhood! You can’t just throw them out!” 

Aleks rolls his eyes as he continues searching for “things that look like garbage”, whatever Jordan meant by that. Aron does have a point, almost everything in this attic looks like garbage and he doesn’t really know what to throw out and what not to throw out. 

Two hours later, Aleks doesn’t even feel like they cleaned anything. Jordan’s attic still looks the exactly the same: dirty and cluttered.

“Jordan, when am I going to get my taco bell?” Aron whined, slamming down the box he was searching through. 

“Aron! Don’t slam down the box. What if something fragile is in there?” Jordan scolds.

“There’s nothing but fucking styrofoam peanuts in here!” Aron throws a peanut at Jordan.

“Usually there’s something fragile in a box when there’s styrofoam peanuts in it, idiot.” Aleks walks over to Aron and looks through the box, searching for whatever the peanuts are protecting. 

“Look, see?” Aleks takes out a plain, white desk lamp, “Actually. this is nice Jordan, I’m going to take it home. Does it still work?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that lamp before,” Jordan scratches the top of his head, “Might be my mother’s.” 

“Ew, there’s dust everywhere Jordan. It’s even on this lamp and it’s been in this box the whole time.” Aleks sweeps the dust off the lamp. 

Suddenly, the whole room starts to rumble. 

“Is there in earthquake?” Jordan asks, trying to keep himself balance by holding his arms out to his side. 

The light bulb bursts. The whole room turns dark. Aleks clutches the lamp in his hand for something to hold onto. The room is still shaking as a green light comes on and fog fills up the room. 

“Did the earthquake just start a rave machine? What the fuck is going on Jordan?” Aron wobbles to the wall and holds onto it for support. 

The lamp suddenly shocks Aleks’ hands and he drops it onto the floor, shattering it into large pieces. The rumbling stops and the green light shuts off, however, the fog still resides. 

“Aleks! What if that was my mother’s lamp? You just broke it!” Aleks hears Jordan whine. 

“Shut the fuck up Jordan, we almost died in your house! I knew coming up here was a bad idea,” Aleks makes his way toward the exit, being sure not to step on any astrayed lamp pieces. 

When Aleks tries to open the attic access, a flashing light strikes it, making Aleks yell in surprise and fall on his ass, “What the fuck!” 

“Some spooky shit is going on in your house Jordan. Aleks just got struck by lightning,” Aron switches on the flashlight he found and searches around the room. Jordan is frozen in place, Aleks is sitting on his ass, and someone is- 

“Jordan what the fuck! Who’s that!” Aron spots another figure that isn’t Aleks or Jordan brushing his pants and coughing slightly. 

Aleks and Jordan look toward the direction Aron had his flashlight on, now noticing the figure too. Aleks quickly backs up on all fours, getting closer to where Jordan and Aron were. 

“J-Jordan who the fuck…” 

“Ah shut the fuck up,” The figure said, now stepping closer and more clearly in Aron’s light.

He was a bearded guy, a little shorter than Jordan, and he wore baggy jeans with a graphic T-shirt from a company none of them recognized. He had on a plain black beanie and semi-long curly hair that peeked out under it. 

“W-Who are you and how did you get into my house?” Jordan stuttered, the guy didn’t look too dangerous, but you can never be too sure when someone just broke into your house. 

“I’m James the genie and I’m here to grant three wishes to the person that rubbed my lamp blah, blah blah,” James looks between the three of them, “So which one of you was it?”

“A genie? That’s fucking bullshit. You don’t look like a fucking genie.” Aleks said, finally standing up, now on full guard incase this “James” guy tries to pull any tricks on them. 

“Yeah. Aren’t genies supposed to have that tail thing and be blue or something? Like the one from Aladdin?” Aron chimes in flashing the light in James’ eyes.

James tries to cover his eyes from Aron’s light, “Hey, that’s fucking ignorant. Genies look just like regular people. Not that cartoon bullshit you see in the Disney movies,” James waves his hands in front of his face as Aron keeps trying to keep the flashlight in his eyes, “Hey- You! Stop that! I sure hope it wasn’t you that rubbed the lamp because you’re a fucking brat.” James murmurs. 

Aleks looks at Jordan, giving him a knowing look. They didn’t believe this genie bullshit “James” was giving them. They were going to try and tackle down this burglar together while Aron distracted him. 

Aron continued flashing the light in James’ eyes, “Will. You. Fucking. Stop,” James shuts his eyes tightly, “Will one of you just fucking tell me who rubbed the lamp so they can ask for their three wishes already, goddamn.”  

Aleks quietly counts.

1...2...3… 

At the same time, Jordan and Aleks leaped for James, hoping to pin him to the ground. Aleks got to him first, now on top of him. Aleks pinned his wrist to the floor, he grins to himself at his success. 

Aleks blinks and James is gone. 

“What the-” Aleks looks around, wondering where he disappeared to. 

Aleks hears a coughing behind him, “You guys are fucking assholes! Just my luck, my master is one of you three pricks,” James dusts his baggy jeans again, now covered in more dust, “It doesn’t help this place is so fucking dusty. And you pin me to the ground? So fucking rude.” 

“How did you-” Aleks starts. 

“How did I fucking teleport over here? I’m. A. Genie. Maybe if you guys believed me in the first place I wouldn’t be covered in dust and you wouldn’t have wasted all that energy trying to catch me.” 

“I still don’t believe you,” Jordan says, stepping a little farther from James. 

“Tell me who rubbed the lamp then they will make a wish and I’ll grant it. I just need to know who rubbed it!” James was losing his patience. 

“I mean… I wouldn’t really call it rubbing. I was kind of just trying to wipe the dust off of it.” Aleks says. 

“It was you? Oh great. Mr. Wrestlemania is my fucking master. Alright Mr. Tackletown, what’s your first wish?” James asks. 

Aleks shrugs, even if this guy isn’t a genie, he has nothing to lose just by saying a random wish right?

“Are there any rules?”

“Oh  yeah!” James takes out a small pocket journal, “Rule #1. No death to anyone or anything. This also ties in with no resurrecting anyone or anything. Rule #2 Nothing with Love. I can’t make your ex girlfriend fall back in love with you man, that’s your problem, not mine. And Rule #3, you cannot with for more wishes. That’s fucking cheating,” James stuffs the pocket journal back into his back pocket, “Anymore questions?” 

“Wish for some taco bell,” Aron whispers in Aleks’ ear. 

“I wish… Uh… Jordan to always have enough taco bell in his fridge for us to eat when we open it.” Aleks looks over to Aron and grins. Jordan looks crestfallen. 

“Why my fridge?” 

“You have the biggest fridge, idiot.” Aron says, grinning, and hoping the wish comes true. 

James snaps his fingers. A pop of smoke appears then disappears as fast as it came. 

“Did it come true?” Aron asks, hopeful. 

“Go check his fridge, dickheads.” James snaps his fingers again and disappears. 

Aron looks between Jordan and Aleks, grinning, then quickly climbs down the attic ladder to check Jordan’s kitchen. 

“Holy shit wow!” Aleks hears Aron cry out. 

When Aleks and Jordan finally make it into the kitchen, Aron is eating a supreme hard taco from taco bell with James sitting next to him eating a chicken quesadilla. 

“What the hell…” Aleks opens Jordan’s fridge and sees a steak chalupa, waiting for him. He grins, “Jordan, this guy really is a fucking genie.” 

Jordan’s eyes widen and also spots the chalupa, knowing that wasn’t in his fridge before. 

“Aleks… You have only three wishes. And you chose to waste one of them on making my fridge a taco bell buffet. Choose your next two wishes very carefully.” 

“Yeah I fucking know that Jordan. What do you think I am? Stupid?” Aleks looks over to James who is still eating the quesadilla and laughing at something Aron said, “So uh… James… How does this work? Do you wait inside the lamp until I make my next wish or…” 

“Well since the last time I checked, some asshole broke my lamp, so I have to just follow you around all day until you make up your mind about what you want to wish for.” 

“That was a desk lamp. Aren’t genies usually in like oil lamps or something?” Aron asks, taking a bite out of his taco. 

James gives Aron a disgusted look, “You’re fucking ignorant. Genies come in all different kinds of lamps.” 

Aron laughs, “I like you James the Genie. You’re cool.”

~

“Hey, uh… I’m sorry for breaking your lamp.” Aleks says when he and James are inside his house. 

“Yeah you better be sorry,” Aleks’ dog Mishka runs up to James, curiously sniffing at his legs. James lightly pats her head. 

“So what happens after I make my three wishes? Does the lamp fix itself up and you go back into it?” 

“Yeah, technically. Sometimes I’d get transferred to a different lamp then the lamp would transport to a different location. I kinda liked that other one though. Can’t understand why you would break such a nice lamp. You can’t handle a little shock?” James grins as he continues petting Mishika, quietly cooing at her under his breath. 

“When’s the last time you were out of the lamp?” Aleks watches James pet his dog with such affection, it was kinda cute.

“Not too long ago. Probably like 80 years ago?” James stands up from petting Mishka, “So where do I sleep?” 

“80 years? How old are you?” Aleks walks up to the stairs to his guest room, James following close behind. 

“Like 594 years old. But in human years I’m around 25 I think,” James whistles when he enters the guest room, “You got a nice house here, master.”

“I don’t think you should call me master… At least, not in public,” Aleks scratches the back of his neck.

“Why not?” James looks at him in confusion.

“It’s like… A sexual thing…” 

James stares at Aleks, still slightly confused, then laughs, “Don’t make that face. It looks uncomfortable.” 

Aleks, slightly offended, playfully hits James’ shoulder, “What do you mean?” 

James scrunches up his face, trying to imitate the face Aleks was making earlier. Aleks hits James’ shoulder again, this time laughing, “Okay, whatever. Goodnight James.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“James, I’m going grocery shopping. Don’t… Mess up the house okay?” Aleks calls from downstairs to James who he assumed was still sleeping. 

“Wait!” Aleks hears him running down the stairs and into the kitchen, “I want to go grocery shopping!” 

James is in bright blue pajama pants with little corgis on them. Aleks doesn’t even know where he got them. It was kind of cute actually. James’ grin is as big as ever, probably excited to be going out. And they’re out the door and into the car to head to Target. 

“This store is so red and white, it’s straining my eyes.” James rubs his eyes and adjusts his beanie as they go up the escalator.

“Do you need sunglasses or something? I can buy you some.” Aleks offers. 

“No. No. No. I’m fine. My eyes just need to adjust.” James shuts his eyes and grabs on to the back of Aleks’ jacket. It’s almost comforting the way James grips his jacket, almost like a scared child and he’s looking for Aleks to protect him.

“Does the genie need me to guide him?” Aleks grins when he feels James hang on to his shirt tighter. 

“Shut up, And don’t call me genie. What if someone hears you?” 

“No one is going to care. They would probably think ‘genie’ is a nickname or something.”  When they finally get up the elevator James almost trips and bumps into Aleks. 

“Fuck these moving stairs. Who even invented them? Why even shape them into stairs if they’re going to move you anyways?” James cursed, casually grabbing onto Aleks’ hand instead of his t-shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Aleks yanks his hand from James’, surprised at the random gesture. 

“I’m holding your hand, idiot. Have you never done it before?” 

“No. I mean- Yes! But why?” Aleks sputters. 

“So I don’t get lost in this store. Unless you want me to get lost?” James grabs Aleks’ hand again. 

“Two grown men holding hands? I don’t know when was the last time you were out of the lamp but hand holding is more known as a romantic gesture now.” Aleks quickly notes how soft James’ hands were and this time didn’t try to pull away. 

“Romantic relations? With you? No thanks. I don’t want anyone to think you’re  _ my _ boyfriend.” James yanks his hand out of Aleks’ grip. 

“What’s wrong with people thinking I’m your boyfriend?” Aleks says, offended. 

James doesn’t answer, instead chooses to walk ahead of Aleks, even if he has no idea where he’s going. 

“Do you even know what I need to get? Where are you going?” Aleks quickly grabs a shopping cart and rolls it as fast as he can toward James. Last thing he needs is a lost genie. 

James ignores Aleks as he walks into the chips aisle, Aleks has no choice but to follow him. 

“Aleksandr, what are these?” James holds up a bag of cheetos, “They’re so… orange…” 

“They’re cheetos. It’s puffed cornmeal with cheese powder on it.” 

James throws them into the cart without a word and continues walking down the aisle. Aleks sighs, it’s like shopping with a child. 

As their shopping trip continues on, James put at least fifteen more snacks into Aleks’ cart. He doubts James is going to actually eat them all, but maybe buying him all these snacks will keep him happy. 

James is really fucking fast. He speeds up and down the aisles and grabs snacks off the shelves then toss them into the cart. 

“James, slow down,” Aleks has to grab James’ wrist to stop him from going into another aisle to grab another bar of chocolate, “I know you’re excited about all this food but you need to wait for me too, geez.” 

“Fucking faggots.” A customer rolling past them suddenly mutters. 

At that, Aleks instantly lets go of James’ wrist. Are people really that fucking rude? 

James heard it too. His face turned from a shit eating grin to an upset frown. James glares at the customer as he walks away, smug, as if he just said the funniest thing in the world. 

“People are so fucking…” James starts, then he marches out of the aisle, grabbing Aleks’ hand that isn’t on the shopping cart in the process. 

“James, what are you-” James snaps his fingers before Aleks could finish his sentence and a wallet and a pair of car keys appear in his hand. 

“I think we’re done shopping.” James continues to drag Aleks and the shopping cart to the checkout aisle. Aleks, still confused, carefully tries to guide the shopping cart while still holding on to James’ hand. 

When they got in line, Aleks pulls out his wallet to pay but James immediately takes out the money from the wallet in his hand and pays for the groceries himself. Aleks looks at James, still unclear about what’s going on and whose wallet and keys were in his hands. 

They exited the store, grocery bags in their hands and walked toward Aleks’ car. James is silent, only looking forward, jingling the unknown keys between his fingers.

“Listen James, people are assholes. That guy seemed to be very ignorant.” Aleks explains once they get to the car.   

“I know. Don’t worry,” James smirks, “I pickpocketed the guy.” 

“What?” 

“If he was going to make the shopping experience unpleasant then that asshole is going to pay for my snacks.” James holds up his wallet and keys. 

“Are those his keys too?” 

“Duh. I don’t really know what to do with them though,” James hands the keys to Aleks, “Here, you keep them.” 

Aleks looks at the keys in his hands, looks up and James and grins, “You’re the trickiest prankster James.” 

James shrugs, “I try. I’m just glad I get to try all these snacks when we get to your house. It’s weird though, I don’t know why you didn’t just wish for unlimited groceries like you did for Jordan’s fridge so you don’t have to waste money on groceries anymore. It could’ve been like ‘I wish to always have the groceries I want in my kitchen’ or something.” 

“Fuck… You’re right…” Aleks looks at him in disbelief. James laughs. 

~

“I wish to always have the groceries I need and want in my fridge and/or pantry without having to spend money.” 

“Geez, it doesn’t have to be that wordy.” James lifts his hand, ready to snap his finger. 

“I wanted to make sure you don’t bamboozle me!” 

James snaps. A puff a smoke.

“Only one more wish to go.” 

“Yeah, I know. I can count James.” Aleks rolls his eyes and laughs.  

~

“Aleks, I’m hungry.” James whines, barging Aleks’ office. 

“James what if I was recording? Then I would have to edit out your stupid whining.” Aleks removed his headphones and glares at James. 

“Recording? Recording what?” James pauses, “Probably porn.” He jokes, looking around Aleks’ office. 

The walls are littered with posters from games and movies James doesn’t recognized. He picks up a figure from Aleks’ shelf, still in the box. 

“Why did you come in here James? Just to bother me?” Aleks watches as James picks up his Optimus Prime figure he got from a fan. 

“I told you,” James puts down the figure, losing interest in it almost right away, “I’m hungry.” 

“Give me like fifteen minutes then we’ll walk to Mcdonalds or something.” Aleks attempts to shoves his headphones back on. 

“What’s Mcdonald's?” 

Aleks forgot, James hasn’t been out of his lamp for at least 80 years. Mcdonald’s wasn’t big eighty years ago. Right? 

“It’s… It’s a fast food restaurant. It has like burgers and fries and milkshakes. There’s a lot of fast food places like that. Like Wendy’s and Burger King.” Aleks explains. 

“If there’s so many why would we go to Mcdonald’s? Why don't we just try all of them?” James walks closer to Aleks’ desk, looking over his shoulder to see what he’s doing. 

Honestly, Aleks wasn’t doing too much. He was just finished playing a round of CS:GO and doesn’t want James to see he’s been sitting on his ass all day. 

“Because Mcdonald’s is the closest thing here.” 

“Then what the hell are we waiting for? I’m hungry and I want food fast,” James tugs on Aleks’ shirt sleeve, “Let’s go.” James whines. 

“Jesus Christ. You’re like a fucking 9 year old kid.” Aleks says, meaning to sound annoyed but comes out sounding more amused. 

~

“Holy shit Aleks, I can’t tell if this food is super fucking good or absolute garbage.” James exclaims after eating a Chicken Mcnugget ™. 

Aleks laughs at James’ awe. It’s kind of cute. Being holed up in a lamp for eighty years really makes you miss a lot. 

James’ child-like interest continues. Finding random things in Aleks’ house that he hasn’t seen before in the last eighty years. From his hair dryer to the microwave, James plays with whatever new technology he finds in Aleks’ house. Whether he catches James trying to blow dry a toothbrush or microwaving a fork, Aleks feels the need to ‘genie proof’ his house. 

“James, what did you do?” Aleks called after hearing a loud clatter in the kitchen. Hoping James didn’t break anything or hurt anyone, he quickly ran into the kitchen.

James is kneeling on the kitchen floor, piles of ice cubes surrounding him, “Aleks, you have an unlimited amount of ice cubes in your fridge! It never ends… Holy shit…” 

“James…” Aleks rubs the bridge of his nose, “It’s not…” 

James looks at Aleks, still in wonder at the ice cubes. Aleks decides to stop talking and instead, allows James to believe that his fridge has a never ending supply of ice cubes. 

However, Aleks does not want to clean up his wet floor again after the Ice Cube Fiasco. So he decides to let James on his computer. Quickly turning safe search on, Aleks allows James to discover the Internet, wondering if it will scar him for eternity or excite him just as much as the ice cube maker. 

Aleks leaves for a few hours, deciding to do some errands while James is distracted. He shuts the door, hoping that when he comes back home his computer won’t be in pieces and his house isn’t on fire or something. 

“Aleks…” James whines as soon as Aleks re-enters his office to check on the genie. 

“What’s wrong?” Aleks asks, slightly worried. James pulled his beanie to his eyes, groaning. 

“There’s too much shit on this ‘Internet’. I don’t want to look at it anymore.” James stands up from the desk chair and exits the office into the guest room. Aleks tries to cover his laugh. 

Whatever James saw, he probably won’t be too curious about things anymore because of it.

~

Aleks is laying in bed when he hears his room door open. He debates whether or not he should attack the person because it could either be a burglar or James. 

“Aleksandr!”

It’s James. 

“What do you want James?” Aleks grumbles, pulling his sheets closer to his face. 

“I think your house is fucking haunted. Your dog keeps yapping at nothing and I keep hearing a tapping noise. You also have that random ass part of the house that smells like garlic, but that might not be a supernatural problem it just might be a you problem. Anyways, I was hoping you could, I don’t know wish away the noise or something?”

“I’m not going to waste a wish to stop noises in my house because you’re scared.” Aleks grips his blanket tighter. 

“Hey! I never said I was scared! I just think it’s annoying and kind of weird. I mean if genies exist, ghost probably exist too right? I mean… I don’t really know… But I’m just saying, you know?” James is speaking really fast now, it’s giving Aleks a mini headache. 

“Listen,” Aleks sits up and looks at James, hair disarrayed and eyes barely open, “If you’re so scared, why won’t you… I don’t know sleep in my bed or something.” 

Aleks lifts his blanket, waiting to see if James would accept the offer or not. Honestly, Aleks wanted to see if he would accept or not, if James the Almighty Genie was actually scared of a little noise in his house. 

James looks a little hesitant but accepts anyways, filling up the empty space Aleks offered. 

As soon as James lays in the bed, Aleks is hit with a slight scent of lavender, “You smell good.” Aleks comments. 

“Thanks,” James murmurs, “Genie shampoo really does wonders.” 

Aleks scoots closer to James, “You’re really warm too.” Aleks places an arm over James’ waist, his body heat being very hard to resist. 

“You’re really fucking cuddly today, aren’t you Mr. Marchant?” James says but doesn’t move or resist. Aleks buries his head between James’ shoulder blades. 

“Are you sure you didn’t come out of a heat lamp? You’re so warm holy shit.” Aleks murmurs to James’ back. 

“Are you sure you didn’t just come out of a freezer? You’re fucking cold.” Aleks hears James says. He laughs a little, slowly falling asleep to the James’ steady breath and body heat. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aleks doesn’t think he’s that indecisive. 

“You’re so fucking indecisive.” 

Okay maybe he is. Just a little bit. 

“If you just make one more fucking wish then I’m free! Aleks, just make up your mind already.” 

It’s been almost four weeks since his last wish. Aleks can practically feel James’ patience running low. He honestly doesn’t know what to wish for. Never to pay bills again? Never to slip and fall again? Super powers? With a decision with so many possibilities, it’s almost impossible for Aleks to make up his mind. 

“It’s hard.” Aleks whines. 

James rolls his eyes, “it’s getting boring just sitting around in your house all day. There’s only so many video games I can play before my brain rots.” 

“Then maybe you can go to the office with me.” Aleks suggests.

“The office? You work in an office? Like those cubicles?” 

“Not really. I work in an office with Jordan, Aron, and a few other people. We record and edit our videos there.” Aleks explains.

“Is that why I hear you talking to yourself sometimes in your office? I thought you were just lonely.” James laughs.

“No! I’m not lonely! I have Mishka. And…” Aleks bites his bottom lip, “You… I guess.” 

James cocks his head then walks over to Aleks. He slings an arm around the Russian’s shoulder, “you sure do have me!” James laughs. 

~

James’ first day at the office was not Aleks’ most favorite day at the office. Aleks thought James was going to bother him the whole time, distract from his work, however, James ignored him almost the whole day. 

In fact, James chose to mess around with Aron, holed up in his office doing god know what. Whenever Aleks walked past Aron’s office, he would hear the occasional giggle from the two. Aleks knows he should be glad that James isn’t distracting him from work, but would it kill him to pay attention to Aleks and not Aron? 

Aleks finishes editing, trying to drown out his mild jealousy. James can be friends with Aron, but James is  _ his _ genie. Not Aron’s.

“Hey asshole, I can literally feel our saltiness through the walls.” Aron says, barging into Aleks’ office. 

“What are you talking about.” Aleks mumbles, trying to focus his attention on editing. 

“Are you jealous that I’m hanging out with James?” Aron smirks, Aleks still won’t look at him. 

“No, why would you think that? It’s not like he’s  _ my _ genie or anything and you know, not yours.” Aleks isn’t even technically editing anymore, he’s mostly just glaring at his computer screen. 

“Oh my god you are!” Aron laughs. Aleks does not think this is something to be laughing about. 

“Dude…” Aron walks over to Aleks and puts a hand on his shoulder, “Like 60% of the things James talked about for the past eight hours was you. Like each game I showed him he was like, ‘does Aleks like this game?’ or ‘I bet Aleks would like this game!’ Trust me he wanted you to be there.” 

Although, James’ constantly bringing him up made Aleks pleased, he still wasn’t going to admit he was jealous, “Okay, but why would I be jealous? He’s only a genie. Only temporary.” Aleks flinches at his own words, realizing the hard truth. 

“That’s fucked up dude,” Aron starts to leave the room but before he leaves he turns toward Aleks, “James seems to really like you. And I like him too, he’s a cool guy. I bet even if he wasn’t a genie we would be good friends with him.” And he leaves. 

Aleks sighs, jealousy gone, now replaced with realization. 

He only has one more wish left until James leaves to a different owner for however long. No more wheezy laughter after telling a really bad joke, no more questions about every small gadget they pass by, no more strange but comforting smells of lavender, and most importantly no more James. 

~

“Why don't you wish for your goddamn power to come back on?” James grunted. A powerful rainstorm was going on outside and blew out Aleks’ power. Aleks thinks James might be afraid of the dark because once the power shut off he heard a small shriek, and he’s sure it wasn’t Mishka. 

Aleks feels around the kitchen looking for a lighter and a couple of candles, “Listen, I’m not going to waste a wish to turn my power back on.” 

Aleks finally finds a lighter and pulls out a candle. After lighting it he smirks in the small victory. 

“What are we supposed to do now?” James steps closer to the candle. 

“Aren’t you a magical genie? Can’t you like, i don’t know, shine some light?” 

James crosses his arms, “I can only use my magic when my master asks for it. I can’t just use my magic all silly nilly!” 

“But you used your magic to pick pocket some guy that time we went grocery shopping.” 

“That was for a good cause.” 

Aleks doesn’t answer. Pick pocketing that guy was kind of justified. Besides, he tossed the guy’s key under his car so at least he still had a way back home. It just would take him awhile to find it. Aleks laughs internally at their prank.  

“You know I’ve only been here for like what? A month and a half? And I’ve already been screwed over by technology. What are you going to do when it all turns on you Aleksandr? Hopefully you would’ve made your third wish by then and I would be in a nice cozy lamp.” James sits on a stool at the countertop, rambling. 

“What are you going to do if an evil robot rubs your lamp?” 

“Then I’m completely screwed.” James deadpans, making Aleks laugh. 

“Wait. Do you remember your old masters?” 

“Yeah. Usually. But if I’ve been in the lamp for too long it becomes hazy.” James stares at the tiny fire in the candle. 

“Did you ever stay with your master for a long time? Like i don’t know… A year?” 

“Hell no!,” James exclaims, “We have like a three month time limit actually. If they pass the time limit, then… Some things happen... But I’ve never had anyone last that long. Many of them blow their three wishes in one week.”

“Three month limit?” Aleks says, nervously. James has been out for a month and a half already, “What ‘things’ are you talking about?” 

“Don’t worry. You just have to make your wish by the three month time limit Aleks. It shouldn’t be that hard.” James states casually. 

“Then when I make my third wish, what will happen to you?” 

“I’m transferred into a lamp and transported to a different part of the world,” James starts playing with the hem of his sweater, “Although, I kind of think you’re my favorite master so far.” James mumbles. 

Aleks is surprised, “Why?” 

“You’re like the first master that isn’t some old man looking for riches or super angry all the time or is super serious. The taco bell wish was my favorite wish I’ve ever granted because it was so funny to me. When you make your third wish I’m… gonna kind of miss you.” James admits. 

James looks up at Aleks and he’s grinning, “I’ll miss you too asshole.” 

~

When James exits from Aleks’ car he stretches and yawns, “That was the longest car ride in my entire life.” 

“You’re such a drama queen. It was like fifteen minutes. And that was only because all the traffic from the snow.” Aleks shuts the car door and locks it. 

“Why is there so much snow here in Colorado? doesn’t it get annoying?” James picks up a small pile of snow and picks at it. 

“It doesn’t really snow all year. Only like November to March, sometimes April. Then in the Spring and Summer it gets really hot.” Aleks walks toward the office. 

Aleks feels something cold hit the back of his head. He turns around and sees James smirking like an idiot. 

“Oh… You’re gonna get it, asshole.” Aleks quickly scoops up a pile of snow into his hands and James starts dashing. Aleks chases him, snowball in hand. 

“You’ll never get me, dickhead!” James continues running, laughter filling Aleks’ ears. 

James’ laughter, Aleks learned, is really contagious. James could be laughing at the stupidest thing but the sound of his wheezing laughter makes Aleks laugh too. Aleks starts to laugh as he flings the snowball at James, barely missing him. 

Aleks picks up another pile of snow and starts running toward James again, missing the patch of ice and falling flat on his ass. Aleks can hear James laughing from a distance. 

“How come you’re always falling on your ass?” Aleks hears a snap and James is standing above him, still laughing. 

“Don’t fucking teleport here, what if someone sees you?” 

James continues laughing, offering his hand to help Aleks up, “Too good. Too good.” 

Aleks grabs James hand but instead of pulling himself up, he pulls James down, forcing him to fall face first on Aleks’ chest. 

“What the hell! What was that for asshole!” Aleks laughs as James struggles to get off of him. 

“You’re the asshole.” Aleks laughs, brushing snow off of James’ beanie. 

James’ cheeks are red, from the cold or from embarrassment, Aleks isn’t sure. But it’s cute. James is really cute Aleks admits. But the last thing James needs is a stroked ego. 

James is so close to his face he could easily just…

Aleks leans down and places his lips on James’, realizing what he’s doing he doesn’t move. Initially, James doesn’t react either, completely surprised. 

Aleks’ lips are freezing, maybe if he just moves it a little bit…

The warmth in front of Aleks is gone instantly. Now, James is standing above him of him again. Face even redder than earlier. He brushes the snow off himself and coughs. 

“Um, we should get into the office. It’s really cold.” James shoves his beanie further down on his head and zips up his jacket, the only thing visible on his face is his nose. Aleks kind of wants to laugh at himself, or maybe punch. He’ll decide later. 

~

“You kissed your genie dude? That’s fucked up.” Aron says jokingly. 

“Don’t say that. You’re making me feel more bad.” Aleks clicked mindlessly on his computer, not sure what to do, or if he should do anything at all. 

“Is that why you didn’t make your third wish yet? You don’t want him to leave huh?” Aron asked. 

“I don’t know! I just thought I was really indecisive. I don’t even know why I kissed him. We were in the moment and it just happened.”

Aron stays quiet, not really sure how to answer. 

~

The car ride back home was tense. Aleks isn’t sure what to say or do. They’re both completely silent, the only noise coming from the radio, but Aleks has too much on his mind to actually listen to it. 

When he parks in the driveway, James exits the car quickly, almost running inside. Aleks can’t say he isn’t a little hurt. 

Aleks slowly walks inside dragging his feet to the doorway. 

Why did he kiss James? Does he actually like him that way or is he just craving affection? And James is a fucking genie, does he even have emotions like humans do? Did Aleks just break a huge rule in the Genies’ Book of Rules? 

Aleks pours himself a shot of Vodka, he thinks he deserves it. 

“Hey, Aleks.” He hears James call out. Aleks turns around after finishing his shot. 

“Hey, James.” Aleks’ voice came out a little scratchy, it takes him everything he can not to flinch at his own voice. He was incredibly nervous. 

James steps closer and closer. Didn’t James just run away from him? Why is he coming closer now? Aleks thinks he might’ve had too much alcohol for this conversation which is funny because he didn’t really drink that much. 

James is really, really close now. So close, Aleks only has to lean a little bit forward and he would be able to kiss James again. To feel his soft, beard covered face in his hands, just a little forward…

But he doesn’t. 

Instead, it’s James who continues on moving forward, “Fuck, I’m not supposed to be doing this.” He murmurs, just before kissing Aleks. 

Aleks instantly lifts his hands to cradle James’ cheek, gliding it to the back of his head, running his fingers through his raven black curls. Aleks’ lips are somewhat chapped, but it still feels heavenly against James’ soft lips.  His hands are on Aleks’ hips, thumbs rubbing his hip bones. Aleks is in complete bliss. 

Suddenly, James pulls away, “Jesus fucking christ Aleks. I hate you so fucking much. I’m not allowed to fall in love with you.” 

“I hate you too, asshole.” Aleks pulls James into another desperate kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

James is laying in Aleks’ bed again. His warmth is comforting. He smells like home. Aleks is only half asleep when he feels James drape a hand over his waist and squeezes him tightly, “I’m going to miss you Aleks.” 

Before Aleks can fully wake up and ask James where he was going, he’s already fallen asleep.

~

When Aleks wakes up the next morning, James is nowhere to be found. 

“What are you talking about? Who’s James?” Jordan asks when Aleks called him over the phone. 

“Jordan, the genie that we found in your fucking attic you have to be shitting me right now!” Aleks is losing patience. How can Jordan pretend about something so serious?

“Genie? Aleks, I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about. Maybe the dust fumes from my attic made you a little delusional, but that was months ago…” Aleks hangs up the phone in frustration. 

Aleks calls Aron, “Who the fuck are you talking about?” 

“James? Beard, beanie, wheezy laugh? I brought him to office literally two weeks ago.” Aleks is fucking flabbergasted. Why don’t they remember James?

“Never heard of the guy.” There’s a small pause, “I think you should get some rest Aleks. You’ve been kinda out of it for a few days.” Aron hangs up. 

Aleks slams his phone in frustration, tempted to throw it against the wall, but he’s not that wreckless. Where could James be? And why didn’t Jordan and Aron remember him? 

Aleks speeds to the guest room where James stayed. The sheets were still a mess, just like how James always left them. Aleks slowly laid down on the bed. They smelled like lavender. Like James. 

Where could he be?

~

“Aleks…” someone whispers. 

Aleks groggily wakes up, looks up and sees James, shaking him awake. 

“James…” Aleks bolts up from the bed, hugging James, “Where were you? When I woke up you weren’t anywhere in the house and I couldn’t find a way to contact you. I called Jordan and Aron and they didn’t remember you at all. James what’s going on?” 

James pulls away from Aleks and gives him a sad smile, “Aleks you need to make a wish now.”

“What?” 

“They said I’ve been with you too long… They said you have to make your third wish soon or they’re going to revoke all the other wishes I gave you. They said I have to fulfill the needs of other people too, not just you,” James steps back and away from Aleks, “You don’t want Jordan to lose his unlimited Taco bell supply, right?” James smiles, except the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. 

Aleks looks between James’ face and the empty space between them, understanding the situation. 

“I-I get it…” Aleks stutters, “I wish… Um…”

James nods, encouraging Aleks to continue. 

“I wish… We’ll meet again. And there won’t be anything… Stopping us this time…” Aleks looks up. 

James’ sad smile is there again, Aleks doesn’t like it, it doesn’t suit him. James snaps. 

A puff of smoke. 

And it’s gone. And so is James. 


	5. epilogue

It’s been almost six months since the genie incident. Aleks knows not to let it get him down. His last wish will come true, James wouldn’t let him down like that. 

Aleks continued with his life, pretended James didn’t exist along with Jordan and Aron. He wouldn’t say he doesn’t think about him on occasion though, because he certainly does. 

“I swear there’s always taco bell in my fridge! I don’t even remember buying it!” Jordan shouts in exasperation, making Aleks giggle. 

“That’s cool though dude. You got like some kind of taco bell ghost in your house that’s always trying to feed you taco bell,” Aron says in awe, “It’s like Aleks’ garlic ghost in his kitchen. Or the lavender ghost in his guest room.”

“Yeah Aleks, it always smells like garlic or lavender in your house. And one of them is worst than the other. I think you should get one of them checked out. And you know which one I mean.” Jordan suggests. 

“Yeah, Jordan hates the smell of lavender. Maybe you should make your whole house smell like garlic.” Aron butts in. 

“That’s not what I meant Aron!”   
Aleks laughs, turning away from the bickering pair. 

They’re right though, the smell of garlic still lingers in his kitchen no matter how many times he tried to clean up his pantry. But the smell of lavender also stayed in his guest room. It’s a comforting smell. 

Aleks stands from his desk, looks over at Jordan and Aron, who are still arguing, and decides to pick himself up something for lunch.

Aleks enters the closest Subway, hoping to be in and out considering he has a lot of editing to do. Before he gets in line, he spots a familiar plain, black beanie with small curls poking out from the bottom.

Aleks takes his chances and nervously walks up the the beanie wearing stranger, hoping he doesn’t look like some stalker.

“Hey uh, excuse me?” Aleks taps the guy’s shoulder and he turns around.

He looks exactly like James. The scraggly black beard, the long curls, the same pink tinted cheeks. Hell, this guy could be James.

“What’s up man?” The same voice as James too.

Aleks stares at this guy in disbelief. Can someone who’s the exact replica of James, not be James?

“Can I know your name?” Aleks asks.

“Who’s asking?” The James replica gives Aleks a confused look.

“Aleksandr. Aleksandr Marchant.” Aleks holds out his hand.

“I’m James… James Wilson…” James looks at Aleks’ hand hesitantly but doesn't shake it.

But it doesn't matter because holy shit. Is this _The_ James?

“Nice to meet you James,” Aleks scratches the back of his head nervously, “Do you uh… Perhaps recognize me?”

James cocks his head to the side and gives Aleks a confused look, “Umm… Not really. Why? Are you famous or something?”

Aleks almost deflates. If this is James then he doesn't remember him.

“Hey now,” Not Genie James calls out, “No need to look so bummed out man.”

“Sorry, I just thought I knew you…”

“Sorry man. For all I know you could be just as famous as Leonardo Dicaprio and I’m just fucking ignorant.” James laughs.

Genie James or not, that is still James’ laugh.

“Hey uh… Can I buy your sandwich for you? My treat.” Aleks grins, almost laughing too after hearing James laugh.

“What? Okay, are you some kind of a stalker or something? Are you going to like, poison my sandwich if I let you buy it for me?” James jokes, but is only half kidding.

“No, no. I promise I'm not going to poison your sandwich. I just kind of want to have a conversation with you.” _Because I missed you_. Aleks thinks but obviously doesn’t say out loud.

“Okay. Fine Mr. Marchant. I’ll accept your offer of a free Subway sandwich. Only because I know it would be stupid to not accept free food in this economy.”

Aleks holds out his hand again, looking between James and his own hand. James sighs and laughs, finally shaking his hand. James looks at Aleks, grinning.

Oh how Aleks missed that stupid, shit eating grin.

“Welp, Aleks. I’m hungry? Are you going to buy me a sandwich or not?” James points toward the cashier and walks passed Aleks.

This James smells just the right amount of lavender. This James’ laughter is also as vibrant and contagious as Aleks remembers. This James is _his_ James.

Looks like Aleks finally got all three wishes.


End file.
